metalheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in the Metal Hero Series. Ancient History * 65 Million years ago: The Demonfire Meteor falls to Earth near the future site of the Battle of Ashigahara; due to it's effect on lifeforms who come in contact with it, it is believed to have caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. *'26,000 years ago': ** The Beast Planet Empire is founded. ** The inescapable Makuu Prison is established in Makuu Space to keep the most dangerous prisoners captive. * 12,000 years ago: The three red eyed ruler of the Mu Empire, Emperor Kubilai, corrupts the hearts and minds of humanity until the warrior Shaider comes and slaughters his son Rahu and daughter in-law and vanquishes the evils of the world. Losing his snake-armed body in the process, Kubilai is reduced to a giant, golden head as he had a new robotic body built while he embedded himself in the wall of the Fuuma Palace's throne room where he rules the Fushigi World Fuuma. Warrior Shaider remains on Earth for the rest of his days and fathering a line that presumably leads to Dai Sawamura, the Space Sheriff Shaider. Warrior Shaider's ideals were also the foundation of the Galactic Union Patrol. * 4th century B.C.: An alien time capsule containing the Treasure Pako falls from space, landing on Earth. * 3rd century B.C.: The planet Bird, engulfed in war over those fighting for the right to weild the powerful Demon Helmet, decides to end their war by hiding the helm on planet Earth. After this event, all wars on Bird ended and the planet became a world of peace. Recent History (pre-1982) * Late 12th century: Sig is born. * **'October 1944': 2nd Sub-lieutenant Tatsuo Koga dies as the first member of the Kamikaze Special Attack Squads. **'1945': Dr. Ryuichiro Koga designs Metalder as a top-secret weapon for the for use in the , modeling it after his late son, Second Sub-lieutenant Tatsuo Kōga. However, the pacifistic Dr. Koga put Metalder to sleep in the Silver Caucus base and left for to work for . * July 19th, 1970: Toha Yamaji, who would become Jiraiya, is born. During Metal Heroes 1982 Gavan *The Space Crime Organization Makuu begin an assault on Earth as a means to create corruption and chaos to create a new base for their activities. In response, the Galactic Union Police send an agent named Gavan, whose heritage is half-Earthling, to deal with the Makuu attacks. Mimi, daughter of lead Commander Qom, sneaks onto Gavan's ship as he's leaving in order to assist him. Upon reaching Earth and starting his battle with the Makuu, Gavan takes the name Retsu Ichijouji in honor of his Earthling mother and moves into the Avalon Riding Club. *After getting an SOS believed to be from his father, the Space Sheriff Voicer, Retsu investigates and discovers the former spacecraft used by the Birdian Space Sheriff, alongside artifacts that showed he had been there. However, Hunter Killer boasts that Voicer had been captured by the Makuu, making Gavan more determined to save him. *A rebellious Double Man gives the Makuu an idea to combine Double Men and monsters together; forcing a scientist to turn his new teleporter into a genetic combiner, the Double Man fuses with a monster to become Sai Doubler, the first Double Monster. 1983 Gavan Sharivan 1984 Sharivan Shaider Other Events * Inagaki International is founded by Kosuke Inagaki. 1985 Shaider Juspion 1986 Juspion Spielban 1987 Spielban Metalder 1988 Metalder Jiraiya 1989 Jiraiya Jiban 1990 Jiban Other Events * September 16th: Furusawa had himself put into a state of suspended animation at the Paradise Life Extension Foundation. 1993 Janperson 1994 Janperson Blue SWAT 1995 Blue SWAT Juukou B-Fighter 1996 Juukou B-Fighter Other Events * A group of three young friends; Geki Jumonji, Itsuki Kawai, and Toya Okuma, make a vow to venture into space. 1999 Winspector *'September 16th:' Furusawa is prematurely reawakened from cryogenic stasis, having only passed nine years of his originally century-long sleep. 2000 Winspector Solbrain 2001 Solbrain Exceedraft 2002 Exceedraft Other Events * under attack from a Zangyack fleet is inspired to gain courage by a mysterious man, allowing for him to survive and becoming his inspiration to face everything head on."Ten years ago (before 2012)." 2006 B-Fighter Kabuto 2007 B-Fighter Kabuto Post-Kabuto Kabutack Robotack 2010s 2012 * Returning to Earth, Retsu Ichijouji arrests the first five of the on piracy charges, though they protest that the Special Police Dekaranger cleared them as innocent. Confronting "Chief of Space Police Weeval", Gavan reveals that he brought the heroic pirates to expose his superior as Chief of Makuu Prison Ashurada, an heir of Don Horror affiliated with the whom the Gokaigers defy. Though Gavan gets the Gokaigers to safety, he is captured and taken to Makuu Space by Gavan Bootleg. * Using the of Retsu's doppelgangers, and , the six Gokaigers open a portal to Makuu Space to rescue him. After freeing Retsu from the Makuu Prison, the Gokaigers destroy the prison as they return to Earth to confront Ashurada, mortally wounding him while Gavan terminates his Bootleg. , Ashurada attempts to envelop the Earth in Makuu Space only to be destroyed once and for all by Electronic Starbeast Dol and . * As witnessed by the Go-Busters, Gavan makes a brief appearance on Earth as he saves from the , departing as quickly as he came. * * Seperated from Geki while pursuing the on Earth, Shelly is rescued by the . While and terminate the , Geki joins in an expedition to Makuu Space where they retrieve their colleagues before destroying . Geki and Shelly stay at the as they watch for the Rhino Doubler. * Working with , the Rhino Doubler plots to send all exceptionally intelligent humans into Makuu Space, starting with the , intending to leave only fools behind in the hopes that they would destroy themselves. Though Gavan and the Go-Busters enter Makuu Space and kill Rhino Double, Enter revives him as a data-based giant infected with a which threatens to consume the world in a combination of Makuu Space and . Fortunately, Rhino Doubler is destroyed by and the Electronic Starbeast Dol before his portal can fully manifest. 2013 * Faced with a series of catastrophic 'magical incidents' across the universe, the Galactic Union Police sends Geki and Shelly followed by Kai to apprehend the magic and . The become involved as well as stumbles upon the conflict as discovers a golden robot named Psycholon. The incidents are revealed to have been caused by the revived Strategist Raider, using as a front, with the three Space Sheriffs backed by numerous Kamen Riders and Super Sentai teams moving to oppose the return of Madou. Psycholon is revealed to be Raider's key to revive the Demon King Psycho but is freed from Madou's control before the Madou threat is ended when Psycho is destroyed by Kamen Rider Wizard and the . 2014 * * 2015 * Following the emergence of the , Jiraiya encounters the , whom he mistakes for the villainous ninja. Once the misunderstanding is cleared, they joining forces against the . Earning his approval, the Ninningers obtained a which grant them his techniques while returning the Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword to Jiraiya. Convinced by to retire from the frontlines and allow the next generation of ninjas to take the lead against the forces of evil, Jiraiya accepts the position of President of the , having been headhunted by their agents. * The Ninningers use the Jiraiya Nin Shuriken in their battle with . * AkaNinger uses the Jiraiya Nin Shuriken in his battle with . * For the New Year, Jiraiya sends to assess the Ninningers in order to record their progress. 2017 * Geki Jumonji and his associates in the Special Police Dekaranger encounter several members of the , a Super Sentai from a parallel dimension whose passed through a wormhole to Geki's Earth in pursuit of their rival, of the . Fighting alongside , Gavan helps the Kyurangers defeat Madakko and her as the Dekarangers keep open the wormhole through which the Kyurangers return home after the is returned to them. * * 2018 * Having reincarnated as one of the twelve apostles of Genmakuu, Space Ninja Demost conjures a swarm of "Mecha Nin Insects" which he intends to test by having them devour all life on Earth. However, the swarm is eliminated by the , a trio of veteran . * The Future 21st century * 2090: Furusawa was scheduled to be reawakened from cryogenic sleep on September 16th of this year. However, he was ultimately woken after only nine years of his originally century-long sleep. 23rd century In Spielban, this is a peaceful time, where the Waller Empire never exists. The Earth is known as Clin, with its' inhabitants now known as Clinians, including Spielban's family and Diana's family. Emperor Guillotine originally came from this time, as a street beggar, before being recruited by Waller Empire and brought into the past. See also * ** ** Category:Uchuu Keiji Gavan Category:Uchuu Keiji Sharivan Category:Uchuu Keiji Shaider Category:Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion Category:Jikuu Senshi Spielban Category:Choujinki Metalder Category:Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya Category:Kidou Keiji Jiban Category:Tokkei Winspector Category:Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain Category:Tokusou Exceedraft Category:Tokusou Robo Janperson Category:Blue SWAT Category:Juukou B-Fighter Category:B-Fighter Kabuto Category:B-Robo Kabutack Category:Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Category:Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie